


Oh Babe, It Ain't No Lie

by rummyjoe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, accidental nicknaming, lazing around in bed, olicity - Freeform, vague references to pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummyjoe/pseuds/rummyjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"You're doing it again."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?" He skims his fingertips up over her shoulder, along the side of her neck, across her cheek.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Brooding. You need to stop it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not --"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, you are." Felicity pushes herself up onto her elbow, leaning over him with a stern look on her face. "When you brood, you do that deep breath and sighing thing, then your muscles tense up and you get all stiff." She makes an exaggerated pout with her lips. "And not in the fun way, either."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Babe, It Ain't No Lie

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this gif](http://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m02sxncBie1qim9wko1_500.gif) that passed through my tumblr dash

Oliver can't help it. It's like his fingers have a mind of their own, making up for all of the times he could have been touching her like this, sliding his fingers over her soft skin. He gets so angry at himself when he thinks of all the wasted opportunities.

"You're doing it again."

"What?" He skims his fingertips up over her shoulder, along the side of her neck, across her cheek.

"Brooding. You need to stop it."

"I'm not --"

"Yes, you are." Felicity pushes herself up onto her elbow, leaning over him with a stern look on her face. "When you brood, you do that deep breath and sighing thing, then your muscles tense up and you get all stiff." She makes an exaggerated pout with her lips. "And not in the fun way, either."

Oliver huffs out a breath, his lips curling into a smile. He trails his fingers down her collarbone, then lower. "What would I even have to be brooding about?"

"I could probably list three dozen things off the top of my head, but - " she pulls in a stuttered breath as he draws his thumb across her nipple, "there are other things I'd like to be doing right now."

"Oh? Like what?" he asks innocently, before leaning over and sucking her other nipple into his mouth.

"Like getting you - mmmm that's nice - stiff in the fun way." She reaches down and takes hold of him gently, sliding her hand up and down his length.

He pulls his mouth from her with a gasp. "Already there, babe."

Felicity's hand pauses. "Babe?"

"What? Was that... You don't like it?"

"I don't _not_ like it, it's just." Her nose wrinkles a little. "I don't know. You've never called me anything but Felicity."

"If you don't want me to call you that, I won't." Oliver presses a short kiss to her mouth. "It's fine." He pulls away and moves to settle back on his pillow.

"No, Oliver, that's not what I meant. It just took me by surprise, and how did this turn into something so serious?" 

"I don't know," he groans. 

She curls back into his side, giving him a soft kiss on the side of his neck, her fingers drawing circles across his shoulder. 

He realizes his hand has already resumed its new favorite pastime without his knowledge. He lessens the pressure until just his pinky grazes her skin. She shivers against him, leg kicking back involuntarily, lightly smacking his shoulder in admonishment.

"You're not a 'sweetheart' or a 'honey'. And 'baby' is just..."

She shivers against him for a different reason. "Yeah, no, that won't ever be happening."

He chuckles. "I don't know. Babe just sounded better?" He makes an attempt at a shrug that ends up just being a small twitch of his shoulder in their current position. "You're not just some girl, and I don't think I've ever called anyone that before. It just kinda came out."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." She leans up and gives him a brief kiss on his lips. "I like it."

"That was quick." He wraps his arms around her, pulls her closer. 

"I have a quick mind. And now I don't need to figure out what to call you."

"Hmmm?" He really is trying to follow what she's saying, but his mouth is currently occupied with the spot where her neck meets her shoulder, and it's a bit distracting.

"I mean, I might slip and call you 'hon' or 'dear' at some point - sorry in advance for that, and there's no way we're going down the Ollie road sooo... Babe is nice and gender neutral. Both of us can use it. Could you stop on your way home and buy some milk, babe? It's your turn to wash the dishes, babe. Babe, will you fold the towels?"

Oliver starts kissing his way downward as she continues rattling off supposedly neutral examples that all happen to feature chores Felicity hates doing. His mouth closes over her left nipple, and he's finally back where he was before this whole thing started. He rolls his tongue around the tiny peak, then sucks hard, and Felicity whimpers.

His slides his right hand between them, fingers teasing over sensitive flesh before slipping briefly inside, then back out again. He repeats the action a few more times before Felicity practically growls in frustration.

"Oh my god, Oliver, if you aren't inside me in thirty seconds, I'm going to scream!"

He scoots himself up so his back is leaning against the headboard. His hands slide over the curves of her body, coming to rest at her waist.

"Pretty sure you'd scream either way," he tells her with a smirk. 

"You are such a -- Oh!" Her breath catches in her throat as he lifts her onto his lap and enters her in one swift movement.

She leans forward and kisses him hungrily. Her hips are rocking in a slow rotation that she knows drives him crazy. When they finally break for air, he leans his head back, eyes closed tight.

She kisses her way along his jaw. He can feel her breath at his ear, just before she whispers, "It feels really good having you inside me. And by you, I mean your cock. _Babe_." She punctuates the statement with a particularly hard grind of her hips.

His fingers grip her waist a little tighter, and he thrusts upward a little harder than he'd intended before he regains control of himself.

"That one's not very, uh, gender neutral," he finally manages.

She sits up, grabs onto his shoulders, and pulls herself almost completely off of him before slowly gliding back down, up again, down, down, down, setting a torturous pace. Their lips find each other, and they spend the next few minutes kissing lazily.

Felicity catches Oliver's bottom lip between hers, sucks gently, then pulls back. She rests her forehead against his, their eyes locking as their bodies continue the easy rhythm.

"It could be," she says softly. "Maybe?" she adds with a nervous smile.

"What?" His brow furrows in confusion. 

"I mean," Felicity's face turns red, "we don't have to do that. I just thought we could try --"

Oliver finally remembers what they'd been talking about before, and a wave of white-hot lust hits him. He cuts Felicity's words off with a hard kiss, flips her over on the bed, and rocks his hips into her until they're both screaming their release.

He's lying half on top of her, both of them attempting to catch their breath, when Felicity starts laughing.

"What's that for?" he asks against her shoulder, his teeth peeking out to take soft nips of the skin there.

She skims her fingers up his back, barely making contact, and his entire body shudders from sensory overload. Her laughter settles into soft giggles before she gets out, "I take it that was a Yes?"

He gives a muffled "mmhmmm" in reply before licking along her collarbone and up the cord of her neck. He kisses along the underside of her jaw, onto her chin, and finally reaches her mouth.

It's a sloppy kiss, in the best kind of way; neither of them has an ounce of energy left, but they don't want the moment to end. Eventually, though, laziness wins out, and they sort-of-but-not-quite cuddle together as they begin drifting off.

"Hafta go shopping," Felicity mumbles against Oliver's arm.

"Hmm?" Oliver grunts in reply, pulling her closer.

"For stuff." She snuggles back into her giant, warm, muscular Big Spoon and hums contentedly. 

"Stuff?" He barely gets out.

"Mmm. Harness. Things."

"Tryin' ta kill me," he mutters into her hair. Felicity's body shakes a tiny bit, the only indication that she's laughing.

"It's not that late." Her body tenses, like she's gearing up to try to move.

Oliver tightens his arm around her waist. "Tomorrow."

"Okay." She snuggles back into him. "Promise?"

He kisses her hair. "Anything you want, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Title "Oh Babe, It Ain't No Lie" is a song by [Elizabeth Cotten](http://www.folkways.si.edu/elizabeth-cotten-master-american-folk/music/article/smithsonian).
> 
> I sat down intending to crank out a much shorter, PG-13 piece of fluff, but "and then they have lots more sex the end" isn't considered a proper ending in some circles, so here we are, with Oliver hot over the idea of Felicity pegging him. Because apparently the Oliver that lives in my head is really into that for some reason.
> 
> I place this sometime in the ambiguous future, relationship newly established but not their first time, so birth control and health histories have been discussed previously. (Practice safe sex, kids!)
> 
> I asked for help coming up with a title. This is what I got in reply:
> 
> _I'd just call it Babe, haha._   
>  _Is it about a pig or porking? CLICK TO FIND OUT_
> 
> I'm surrounded by comedians. (I hope you laughed as hard as I did.)


End file.
